


Jack Noonan

by GideonLainhart



Category: Detectives - Fandom, Police - Fandom
Genre: Detective, Irony, Justice, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Peril, Rescue, cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonLainhart/pseuds/GideonLainhart
Summary: After the mysterious murder of Detective Patrick Malone, Detective Jack Noonan gets a call that helps him solve the case of his partners murder.





	Jack Noonan

The cool air of the police station overwhelmed Jack Noonan. He sat on one of the couches in his office. The mood was grim for everyone in the station. They had just finished the funeral for their good companion Patrick Maloney. He had been murdered mysteriously only a few days before and Jack was still trying to find out who had killed him. His friend had been killed and the killer had left no evidence. Only blood was left behind. And it was the blood of Patrick.  
Sleep had evaded Jack for two days. He was just living off of coffee and whiskey. He was worried about his other friends. If someone was sneaking into the houses of police detectives, then how did they know that some other detectives wouldn’t end up killed. Jack had been up all night for the past two nights. He always had his gun in his lap as he looked throughout his papers about his friends death. Most of his papers consisted of the possible killers. Jack had almost nothing to go off of. The chances of him actually solving this case was slim.  
While he sat on the couch he pulled out his papers from his jacket. He looked at the photos of the possible killers. Some had red Xs on them showing that that person wasn’t the killer. Oliver Sprout, hated Patrick for killing his rabid dog. He was a very unlikely murderer, but Jack had him on his paper. Mayella Johnson, hated Patrick for arresting her boyfriend because of assault. Her boyfriend was on all sorts of drugs and was drunk.  
These two people seemed very unlikely to be killers. They were only two of about ten people he had on his list. Others were mostly marked out. Debra Shaw, Derrick Hobbes, Mary Maloney, Teresa Gobbler, Tad Gobbler, Garret Boone, Alison Jackson, Oliver Sprout, Mayella Johnson, and then Weston Brookes. Out of these people only five were not marked. Mayella, Oliver, Debra, Garret, and then Derrick. And of course there was a big chance that the killer could have been someone that nobody in town knew.  
Yes, Jack had once even thought that the wife of Patrick Maloney could have been the murderer. He had gone to “Check in” on her but he actually went there to ask her some more questions. It didn’t result very well. She got very angry and yelled very much at Jack. She cried just as much as she yelled. She had good reason to as well. Jack had no idea why he went to interrogate the woman after her husband had recently been killed. They seemed to be so happy. Patrick had nothing but good words about Mary.  
Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. He took a drink of his coffee that had been sitting on the end table next to him. Jack set his beverage down and rested his head on the back of the couch. He needed sleep. He felt safe enough inside the police station. He could let his eyes rest for a second. Just one second.  
“Alright Jack.” Someone interrupted his shut eye.  
In an instant Jack was on his feet. “Yeah!” He looked at the young woman who stood at his office doorway with bloodshot eyes. “What’d ya need doll?” He rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes and gave his most charming smile.  
The woman gave a cringed look and replied, “We got a call down at the Maloney’s lot.” The woman entered Jack’s room. She looked a little concerned. “You sure your gonna be able to do this one Jack? When was the last time you slept?”  
Jack only shrugged. “Who keeps track of that? And Katy, don’t you worry about my ability to do my job.”  
Katy rolled her eyes as she turned. “Just don’t fall asleep Jack.” She left the room and went back down the hall.  
Just as Katy left another individual entered the room. Detective O’Malley stepped into the room with a devilish smile. “Was that Katy?” He fixed his perfect black hair and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired as well.  
Jack nodded at O’Malley’s question. “Tom. Did she say Maloney’s Lot?”  
“You need some sleep my friend. And I wouldn’t be paying attention to what that woman would be saying. Pay attention to that…”  
“Aren’t you married Tom?”  
Tom O’Malley slightly laughed. “Well Mrs. O’Malley moved out to live with her sis for a while.”  
“Figures.” Jack Noonan downed the rest of his coffee. “Well I’ve got some work to do. And stay away from Ms. Katy.” Jack then set his empty mug back on the end table and made his leave. He scooted past O’Malley and went down the hallway. He passed several other police officers on the way.  
Jack went past Katy’s desk before he went out. “You said Maloney’s place, right?”  
Katy just gave him the most disappointed look. “Yes. The Maloney place.”  
“Thanks Doll.” Jack said as he went for the door.  
“Just get some sleep Jack!” He heard Katy call just as he left. He went into the parking lot and went toward his car. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car door. As he climbed in the car he rubbed the grogginess out of him. He really did need some sleep.  
Jack started his car and pulled out of his parking space. He drove out of the police station parking lot. Barely anybody was out on the road today. It was pretty weird considering that it was almost lunch time. But the lack of traffic also calmed Jack. If he fell asleep then he’d have a smaller chance of causing a wreck. And oh, if Jack’s wife found that he caused a wreck because of his lack of sleep, he’d be in for a lecture.  
Jack cruised through town. The whole time he tried to stay awake. When he finally made it to Big Piney Road he slowed down. Jack had driven down this road hundreds of times. Patrick was one of his good friends. He had many barbecue’s, birthday parties, promotion parties, and then they even had a party for Mary. Jack now wondered what she wanted. He’d just realized where he was going. Mary Maloney was a heartbroken woman. And Jack didn’t blame her. Jack was surprised that she hadn’t gone to move in with her parents or sister.  
Soon the Maloney House was in sight. Jack pulled up into the paved driveway and parked his car. The house was two stories tall and its walls were painted green. The house was clean from what it looked like outside. He inspected the house. It was as good as always. As he got out of the car, he noticed something odd about one of the windows. One of the windows had been smashed. It was broken.  
“Odd.” Jack said to himself. Caution creeped into Jack’s mind as he loaded his gun into his holster. Three reasons for this break in the window came to Jack. One, a kid could have hit a baseball through the window. Two, Mary could have knocked something over and broke the window. She might not have even done it accidentally. And three, the person who killed Patrick may not have been satisfied with only killing Patrick and came back for Mary.  
Jack hoped that it would be anyone of those three. If it was an accident then he wouldn’t have to worry about anything. But if it was the murderer then he’d be able to avenge Patrick. The detective went up the front steps as fast as he could without looking too nervous. He went to the door. It was open all the way revealing the front living room. It was a disaster.  
The recliner was tipped over, Patrick’s drink table was broken, two empty bottles of whiskey lay next to the table, and then the picture of Mary and Patrick was on the floor in ruins. Jack pulled out his gun and readied himself for what he might find.  
Jack pulled his radio from his vest and brought it to his mouth. “Katy. I think that I’ll need some backup at the Maloney Place. And send for an ambulance. I think something bad has happened here.” Jack got an answer back from Katy. His help was on the way.  
“Mary! Are you alright Mary?” Jack called as he stepped into the house. “It’s me! Detective Jack Noonan.” Jack entered the living room and looked around. The radio was on the floor by the couch and the phone was dangling off the table that sat next to the broken window. There was a small patch of blood on the carpet. It was the blood of Patrick Maloney. Not Mary’s. Hopefully.  
“Mary! Are you here?” Jack began to fear for Mary. She may have been attacked.  
The kitchen wasn’t any good either. There was blood on their table and on the floor. A bloody kitchen knife was on the floor. The bone from the lamb leg lay on the table from the night Patrick had been killed. The knife was the most disturbing part of the kitchen. After seeing the knife he aimed his pistol in front of him. Then a loud thump sounded from upstairs. Jack looked up at the ceiling and then back at the knife on the ground. He took in a deep breath and went to the kitchen counter. He grabbed a large butcher knife and held it in his left hand. He aimed his weapons in front of him. If that killer was still in the house they wouldn’t make it out alive.  
Jack rushed to the second floor staircase. He began his climb as cautious as a jackrabbit. He popped his head up from the bottom of the railing of the second floor. “Hey! I heard you. Come out nice and easily!” Jack came all the way onto the second floor. The hallway was torn up as well. Shelves were knocked off the wall and lay on the floor with the things they held up. Another small patch of blood stained the carpet. It created a small trail that went into the bedroom.  
Jack aimed his gun at the bedroom door. He advanced it slowly, waiting for a hooded figure wielding a knife to run out of the room. “This is your last chance! Expose yourself or I’ll come in shooting!” Jack made it to the bedroom door and readied himself. He got no answer from inside. “Alright then. Here I come!” As Jack was about to jump into the room he heard something. It was a slight cry of pain. And it didn’t sound like a man or a murderer. It sounded like a woman crying in sorrow.  
“Mary?” Jack lowered his weapons and walked into the bedroom. The room was another disaster. The bed sheets were ripped and torn, the dressers were emptied onto the floor and were on their sides, and the pillow feathers lay on the ground like snow on the ground. And on the ground, next to the bed, lay Mary Maloney. She wore the same clothes that she had worn on the day Jack had gone to interrogate her. She wore a long purple dress with white trimmings. She was barefoot, her hair was in a mess, and her dress was ripped to shreds. She had a bleeding wound on both of her arms. Patrick's big revolver lay in her lap.  
“Oh my!” Jack exclaimed when seeing her. He dropped his knife and holstered his gun. He ran to Mary’s side. She was sobbing hysterically and was mumbling words Jack couldn’t really make out. “Mary. Are you okay? What happened?”  
“Patrick!” Was the first word that left her mouth that Jack could make out. “Why, oh, why Patrick? Why did it happen? Why did you do this to me?”  
“Settle down Mary. You're alright now. I need you to tell me what happened. Who did this?” Jack asked, taking her hand. He grabbed the pistol that was in her lap and threw it away from them.  
She began taking deep breaths and looked at Jack. “Who did it?”  
“Yes. Who did it? You don’t need to worry. You're safe now.” Jack reassured his old companions wife.  
“Safe from what Jack? Myself?” She said making the first sign that she knew that Jack was there.  
“No. Who did this to you Mary. Who tried hurting you? Who wrecked the house?”  
Mary gave a slight chuckle that only a maniac would make. “Why me of course. Who would try and hurt young Mrs. Maloney? Only the one who killed… her own… husband!” She began into tears again. She then began muttering things about Patrick again.  
“Calm down Mary. We’ll get his killer. Just tell me what they looked like.”  
“Well. Your looking at them Jack. I was the one who killed Patrick. I killed him! I did it. He died because of me.”  
“What do you mean Mary?” Jack asked confused.  
“Did I not make myself clear Jack Noonan? I. Killed. Patrick. Maloney. My own husband!”  
Jack sat back confused as he had ever been. He didn’t know if his lack of sleep was the thing causing his confusion or not. None of this made sense. “I… I thought you loved Patrick.”  
“I did. With all my heart. But then he stopped loving me. So I killed him, Jack. Oh I killed him. I did it so stealthily that nobody would have caught me ever.” She had suddenly turned from a scared woman to a psychopath. “Oh Jack. I clobbered that… handsome man… with that piece of meat you boys ate.” Her personality began to change off and on. At one moment she would love Patrick and the next she would despise him. “Oh yes. I hit him over the head with it and killed him one blow.”  
“Why? What?” Jack was just blown away. “Who hurt you then?”  
“Me!” She screamed, scaring the living daylights out of Jack. “I hate myself for killing the man I love! I did it!”  
This scene finally came together. Mary cut herself and wrecked her house because she murdered her husband. She was torn apart by her mistake and how she killed her loved one. She had hidden the murder so well that no one would have ever caught her if guilt didn’t catch up to her first. And it looked like guilt got her before the police. Jack was glad that he had stumbled to the Maloney place when he did. Mary had been looking at Patrick’s gun like it was her friend.  
Suddenly the sound of sirens came blaring into their ears. Multiple vehicles pulled up to the Maloney house. Soon men were moving into the house. Jack called them and everything was fine. Mary Maloney was loaded into the ambulance and other officers taped down the house. They closed up the house and returned to the police station. Mary was hauled to the hospital and Jack was commanded to head back to the Police Station. Right then he really wanted to stay away from Mary Maloney.  
She was a maniac that needed serious help. Apparently her pregnancy was affecting her emotions and she was in need of dire help. When Jack made it back to the police station he came into his office. He sat himself right back into his couch and rested his head back. The satisfaction of solving the case had calmed Jack. He no longer felt as if he’d be killed in his sleep. Sleep was about to slam him when instead he got hit by something else. A clipboard and pen landed on his lap making him almost jump out of his chair.  
“Sorry ‘Dollface’.” Someone mocked him. Jack looked to see who had thrown the clipboard at him. Katy stood in his doorway. She had a big smile on her face. “That’s the document that was gonna go to Patrick Maloney. That was his promotion. Since you're our best detective now, the chief thought that you ought to get the promotion.”  
“Wow.” Jack said looking at the paper. “A promotion?” He raised his eyebrows at Katy and gave a devilish smile. “I’ll take it Dollface.”  
Katy smiled and went to turn away. “Nice job today Jack. You did good. Now get some sleep!” She then walked back down the hall and into the lobby. Jack smiled. Almost no one thought that he could solve this case. And he did what they thought he couldn’t do. Jack laid the clipboard onto the end table next to his coffee mug. He closed his eyes and gave himself the reward of sleep. He needed it so badly now and he was finally about to get it.


End file.
